


Of Astral Planes and Hell Dimensions

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2008 [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow gets a little cocky and has to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Astral Planes and Hell Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Astral Planes or Hell Dimensions
> 
> For [](http://rua1412.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rua1412.livejournal.com/)**rua1412**. Hope you like it, sweetie! Written in honor of my 4th Anniversary of Writing. Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Originally posted 2-7-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow was floating. It was a sensation she never quite got used to, but it didn’t stop her from visiting the astral plane. Being there gave her a chance to check up on her far-flung friends and make sure they were alright. Sometimes, if the stars were aligned just so, she would catch glimpses of possible futures. She supposed she should feel guilty for occasionally nudging events to go a certain way, but she didn’t want anything to happen to those she cared about. Not unless it was truly unavoidable.

~*~

When she saw the path Angel was heading down, she’d tried to intervene. She’d hoped waking Cordelia for one last vision would set things right. Boy had that backfired spectacularly. The lives of the L.A. gang had unraveled so quickly that there was nothing she could do to stop it. Seeing the aftermath of her actions, the devastation that had befallen Los Angeles, had sent her scrambling for a way to undo it. She should have known better, after all, than to play with things more powerful than her, but she’d gotten presumptuous, even arrogant, with her powers. That was the first step back down a slippery slope she really didn’t want to travel again.

Months of careful research had culminated in this last ditch effort to fix what she’d broken. She’d begged assistance from so many deities that she was sure she’d be around long after her time was done repaying them all. But this had to work. Angel didn’t deserve suffering in another hell dimension, and he _really_ didn’t deserve losing those closest to him because of the whims of one over-confident witch.

Willow had carefully traced the timelines back to when it had all started to go wrong and found it. A simple dream sent to the right person, a few carefully chosen words in a phone call, and the timelines reset. She could feel her memories being overwritten as the new timeline played out, but she kept the old ones as a reminder not to interfere again.

~*~

Willow blinked a couple of times as she came back to herself. Returning to the physical world was always a little disconcerting. Right on cue, though, she heard the patter of little feet. It was eerie, but three-year old Connor always knew when she was done meditating. She blew out the candles and opened the door, then braced herself for the human cannonball flying down the hall towards her. She caught the little boy up in a hug and thanked the gods again for letting her make amends.

As she walked down the stairs to her mate with his son in her arms, Willow decided it would be a while before she left this world again.

-30-


End file.
